herofandomcom-20200223-history
License-less Rider
License-less Rider (無免ライダー, Mumen Raidā) is a recurring character of the webcomic turned manga/anime series One Punch Man. ''He's a C-Class Superhero based in Z-City currently ranked #1 out of all C-Class heroes and is a member of the Hero Association. He's known as Rider due to his passionate nature and determination as a hero and his inability to ride a motorcycle. Appearance License-less Rider is an average young man at the age of 25 of an average weight and height. He's seen usually wearing a light brown armored suit that covers his entie torso and shoulders. He has a black leather suit underneath his armor with black gauntlets and kneepads. He wears a green helmer with dark shades and underneathis short brown hair and another pair of glasses. Personality Rider is a very brave and determined hero. He's determined to protect and defend the innocent no matter what, even if it costs his own life. Even though he knows that he's weak, he'll still face an enemy head on and he's often awarded with public praise because of it. He's one of the few people aware of Saitama's power and heroism, being the first character (besides Genos) to befriend with him. Powers and Abilities Rider is one of the weakest characters on One Punch Man, only surpassed by King. He has no powers or special abilities, nor he seems to have true training for crime-fighting. Despite this, he is a brave and honorable hero who'd never leave an inocent at the hands of a villain and has displayed some notorious skills as the series progress. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''While he is notoriously weak physically speaking, he has managed to fight against many criminals and some supernatural monsters for an amount of time before being defeated. His fights against Deep Sea King and Angry Grandpa are notorious examples, surviving the fight with the former and actually hurting the latter (and both were monsters inmune to gunfire). * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Again horrifically outclassed by many characters (some of whom, actually, can run beyond light speed) but he is noted to be quite fast, being able to drive his way on his bicycle at high speed. * '''Enhanced Athletism: '''He seems to be on good form, possibly due to his extensive bicycle-excercise. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Despite having no superhuman abilities, he's survived encounters with powerful enemies and get up despite his injuries. He's been in a fight with the likes of Deep Sea King, Hammerhead and his crew, Garou, etc. He's loosed all those times but remains still on conditions to fight crime despite the wounds. It should be noted that all of the previously mentioned villains are capable of destroying a building at their minimum. * '''Enhanced Stamina: '''He can fight for a long amount of time and keep despite the damage. While he has no strength to match up his challenges, he has the endurance to hold all the pain they mean. * '''Indomitable Will:' Despite being weak (and seeing himself not worthy of being a B-class hero) he'll never give up if innocent people are in danger, even if his life risks death. His will can be compare with Saitama's will, as both of them refuse to leave before fighting no matter the danger (Saitama kept training despite all the pain and fatigue,which provoked him nauseas and vomit). Techniques License-Less Rider possess his own set of techniques which he uses on combat if necessary. * Justice Tackle: Mumen Rider tackles his opponent. This attack is effective enough to make Angry Grandpa let go of his hostage. * Justice Punch: Mumen Rider punches his opponent. This attack is effective enough to hurt Angry Grandpa. * Justice Kick: Mumen Rider kicks his opponent. This attack is effective enough to hurt Angry Grandpa. ** Justice Crane High Kick: Mumen Rider kicks his opponent. This attack is effective enough to knock Angry Grandpa down. * Justice Crash: Mumen Rider uses "Justice" as a projectile, hurling his bicycle at his opponent. Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Guardians Category:Fighter Category:Weaklings Category:Hope Bringer Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Famous Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Officials Category:Selfless Category:Pure Good Category:Determinators Category:Strong-Willed Category:Paragon Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Comic Relief Category:Lawful Good Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Wise Category:Tragic Category:Poor Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Loyal Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Self Hating Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Merciful Category:Pacifists Category:Insecure Category:Harmonizers Category:Role Models Category:Paranoid Category:Symbolic Category:Sympathetic